Vow and Pledge
by Rosetta The Furious
Summary: Once a lost boy always a lost boy...can the boys remember their home, will they go back or stay? Tt's been a few years and one of the boys is starting to feel lost again, will he leave the darlings and those he's met in the aging world or return to his home for safety.. Simon aka Slightly, Charles aka Curly, Normin aka Nibs, Tom aka twin 1, Tim aka twin 2, and Teddy aka Tootles.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**

 ** _I'm NOT trying to steal anyone's ideas or words and I do absolutely I apologize in advance I am not trying to steal anyone's writings. I own nothing of Peter Pan :(!... if theres a fic like this well then we had the same idea ... enjoy.._**

* * *

It's been three years, three long years and the others are forgetting who we are. To the darlings and my _friends_ along with most round the area I live people know me as **Simon** , but that's not my name. I know my place, I know of my path, and I know who my real family are.

My school is having a trip to the gardens, well it's more of a camp out actually. All my brothers aka the lost boys, are going, as are Wendy, John and Michael. Its nearly dusk and i'm in a tree looking on the games all those who came are playing. Its sad thinking of my place, my home and of the one i and the others called 'father' in our games.

I look to my hand the one with the scare on my palm, it's not from any fight, all of the lost boys have one. I'm not sure who remembers how we got them, but I know how it came to be. I pledged myself to protect them, to fight those who want to harm us, I keep this pledge still tho im the only one to do so.

I hear my name, the one people call me here, being called to come down. Coming down from the tree I growl out "my names isn't simon, its _Slightly._ " Charles aka curly looks at me oddly as dose Normin aka nibs. We were the first three boys Peter saved, the ones who know what it's like in the world, the pain and heartache of it. Its time to re-stated the pledge, my vow to my home and to my family, to Peter pan and the boys but also to NeverLand.

* * *

 **Pm _me with ur complaint and or corrections I don't wish to have them in my review area bc they will stay there even if I fix the problems, so don't put anything bad in the reviews and keep them about this story and not about something random please..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_**

 ** _I'm NOT trying to steal anyone's ideas or words and I do absolutely I apologize in advance I am not trying to steal anyone's writings. I own nothing of Peter Pan :(!... if theres a fic like this well then we had the same idea ... enjoy.._**

* * *

Running, my bare feet hitting the ground the feeling of being the wind, it was amazing but not as much as when I learn how to fly. When flying there's no true limitations, just the air and you. In my short, by age, yet long life those feeling will never fade. At least they won't for me, nor the feeling of rough bark on my hands and feet as one climbs the trees.

"SIMON get done from there NOW!" I sigh laying on a tree branch only 8 feet from the ground, I could go 10 times this high, but the trees here aren't that tall. Jumping down to land on my feet, staggering because of the shoes I'm made to wear, I now truely get why Peter always hated them. I head over to the teacher so the school trip can get going, to a garden.

 _Kensington_ _Garden_ , I look round numbly, the last time I was here it was more of a garden then a park. "anyone else hearing tinkling bells?" One of the girls ask, I see mo-er-wendy looking round and also to the trees. Once my eyes look up, my jaw drops, there's a boy or young man in the tree wearing a outfit made of greenery.

I look for and find the other ex-lost boys and pull them to the tree pointing upwards "I'm going to redo the pledge and vow, I can't stay here. If any of you guys want to do so, then you have to do so soon." I move into the shadow, the boy in the tree flouts to meet me. Kicking off my shoes and pulling off all but my trousers, i take the knife he holds to me first cutting the legs to mid calf then cutting a some strips from my shirt, before i go to cut my hand.

Blood flows on my palm and I hand the knife back, the other cuts his own hand putting the knife on his belt. We clap bleeding hands tight enough to hurt, then I start the pledge, the other ex-lost boys are watching it happen. One breath, two, then in a clear voice i start to speak the vow to pledge myself again.

 ** _"From times of old to times of new, Let my blood and life force flow. Hear my plea and my vow of my pledge of old, returning to my home. To defend the true, and the young, from those that seek them harm. Hear me and my vow to fight by your side, to live how you say. I pledge myself from my blood to my hardships and pain, To fight with words and with the steel blade. I vow, pledge, plea and give my word as a lost one, to always be lost. I will never end my service nor have I as a boy of the lost, i shall always be a lost boy of NeverLand."_**

There is a glow of light round the hands as a fairy flies round them before we drop them. handing over one of the strips from my shirt to the boy, and wrapping my own hand to bind my pledge fully. Smiling as I know my choice is the right one. I then go to head to the group of the class to act like I'm still in the school, once the dawn of the next day brakes i'll be gone.

* * *

 **Pm _me with ur complaint and or corrections I don't wish to have them in my review area bc they will stay there even if I fix the problems, so don't put anything bad in the reviews and keep them about this story and not about something random please..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer_**

 ** _I'm NOT trying to steal anyone's ideas or words and I do absolutely I apologize in advance I am not trying to steal anyone's writings. I own nothing of Peter Pan :(!... if theres a fic like this well then we had the same idea ... enjoy.._**

* * *

It's early just before dawn Im packing my bags getting set to head home, I have no clue if any of the others made the pledge again. I head out as if to the public loo, seeing 2 others I pass them nodding knowing they will follow. Nibs and Curly are back, we all freeze hearing footsteps and press ourselves back-to-back-to-back ready to defend, yet there is no need it's one of the teachers.

Caught we can't leave today so we all head to the loo the one with the showers in it to wash up. Seeing a figure hover to us I hand over a note I had hastily written saying in a week I'll have time to leave the figure nods and flys off. heading back to the 'camp' we get the fire set using flint and dried leaves to light it. I cant help but share a smirk with Nibs and Curly, mostly at the stund looks we get from not only or classmates but the teachers too.

I chuckle at the twins actions as they act like squirrels running round as they do, Tootles is looking at the flowers mostly and other plant life. After a bit we stop I pick up 3 sticks tossing 2 to Nibs and Curly, grabbing another I wait then attack both of them. It's fun and nother other then a bruise will come from it, a teacher see's tho and yells at us.

Its at lunch where the true fun or hard part starts, depending on your view. Archery,I sigh looking to the bows and arrows the the targets. shaking my head I go sit down to just watch as to the twins, tootles nibs and curly the girls are sitting to. I look up hearing my name be called, "simon com over here and shot." I look to the boys they shrug, "fine" I mutter and shot tho is so lame a baby could do better. I start to walk off but i have one little pet peeve one I got from Peter.

"come on simooon i bet u couldn't get it farther" James, the bully who gets away with most things and has been eying up wendy for the last 2yrs. "If I get it in the center jamie, you will have to stop Picking on everyone and cut the crap with the girls" I say, he takes the bait, just like any codfish would. Grabbing a new arrow I knock it to the bow and in an instint its in the center of the target i gab another and split the first in half.

* * *

 **Pm _me with ur complaint and or corrections I don't wish to have them in my review area bc they will stay there even if I fix the problems, so don't put anything bad in the reviews and keep them about this story and not about something random please..._**


	4. AN! I know these are annoying

**_Hi im alive i've been a little busy of late and unable to really focus on one story. having many ideas running through my mind too. so I'm going to re-read and then edit my stories deleting them then re-posting them with the same name i gave them on here or just putting them up for a better writer to take over._**

* * *

I hope that you all enjoy the newer versions of these stories or the decision to give up some of my base ideas. I might decide to just keep up with one story.

* * *

 **Stories im keeping:** _Soulbond Retuned & __The Prince and Heir of Hogwarts: Time of change_

 **Stories im letting go to another:** _ Vow and Pledge & __What a Thimble Can Do_


End file.
